Daimyo Shi and his LIAC adventures
by Daimyo Shi
Summary: What happens when I Get a numbe of Livein anime characters? Chaos My Reader!
1. Daimyo Shi gets his LIAC

Daimyo Shi gets his LIAC.

  
  


The concept of LIAC [live In anime Characters] was brought forth by Tae her LIAC stories can be found at her site. I take tis time to thank Tae for her contributions to Rurounin Kenshin Fan-fiction over the years by hosting the Award site and developing many ideas and stories which I have found useful and enjoyable over the last two years.

  
  


{thoughts}

  
  


Daimyo Shi paces the floor. { today is the day I get my LIAC, and such a good deal, two for one!}

  
  


Laying on the table is a full colour flyer outlining the number of different anime characters available with circles around something with a Tenchi Muyo and Rurounin Kenshin logos.

  
  


There is a knock at the door.

"Oh Yes they are here!" says a joyful Daimyo Shi.

He skips his way to the door like a Japanese School girl. He opens the door finding a puzzled Ryoga standing there.

  
  


"Is this Toronto?" asks Ryoga.

  
  


"Hai." replied Daimyo Shi with a puzzled expression {I don't remember ordering anyone from Ranma 2/1?}

  
  


"Really?" Ryoga beamed "then do you know where 3330 Keele street is?"

  
  


That is here!" replied Daimyo Shi "why?"

  
  


"Well this is where Akane is going to be a LIAC." said Ryoga.

  
  


"Uh . . . right she not here yet." said Daimyo Shi.

  
  


Ryoga sweat drops.

  
  


"Come in, would you like some tea?"

  
  


"Uh . . Thank you, forgive my inconvenience." says Ryoga bowing deep to Daimyo Shi.

  
  


"No problem." said Daimyo Shi smiling as he leads Ryoga to the kitchen. "Is green tea alright?"

  
  


"Hai, I mean yes." said Ryoga

  
  


Ryoga and Daimyo sip their tea in silence until the doorbell rings again. Both Ryoga and Daimyo Shi walk over to the door and Daimyo Shi opens the door and sees Ranma and Akane arguing and behind them is a happy looking Washu and an indifferent Saitou Hajime.

"Ranma you are begin stupid! We were assigned to different caretakers!" yells Akane. "We knew the risks before we agreed to this!"

  
  


"Yeah, but it didn't say you could be assigned to some hentai fan boy ogling you morning, noon and night!" yells Ranma back. Daimyo Shi looks at himself in his formal black kimono and matching Hakama with his Silk Jacket with a white mon with the kanji ko [Steel] on it and then looks at Ranma with death in his eyes.

  
  


"Ahem! Ranma what was that?" said Daimyo Shi.

  
  


"See what I mean Akane." says Ranma barely looking at Daimyo Shi.

  
  


A large cross shaped vain pops on Daimyo Shi's forehead. Ryoga laughs nervously, Saitou's response is a barely noticeable arched eyebrow. "Ranma-kun I don't think was wise." said Washu.

  
  


Daimyo Shi right crosses Ranma into the front yard. Akane wears a shocked expression. Ryoga is trying to hide his amusement. Daimyo Shi walks out into the yard in a rather demonic form. "What did you call me Ranma-chan!" Daimyo Shi's eyes turn blood red. 

  
  


"I called you a hentai fan boy!' said Ranma as he executes a jumping kick to Daimyo Shi's chest sending him flying into his neighbour's red mini-van. Daimyo Shi pulls himself out of the van door that is now dented {ignore the pain!} "Guess I going to have to get serious" said Daimyo Shi flicking the blood away from his mouth. Daimyo Shi charges at Ranma pulling a no-dachi from hyper-space and slash at Ranma with it. 

  
  


"What the?! how he do that?" asks Ranma frantically dodging the no-dachi.

  
  


"I show you hentai, Ranma!!!!!" screams Daimyo Shi.

  
  


"STOP IT!!!!" screams Akane. 

  
  


Both Ranma and Daimyo Shi stop, the no-dachi disappears. Washu is busy taking readings from the fight

"fascinating, I not use to guys being able to use stuff from hyper-space.

  
  


"Alright, let's try this again then." said Daimyo she as he walks back to his door. He bows towards Washu, Hajime, and Akane. "Welcome to my abode, I presume that Washu-chan, Saitou-sama, and Tendo-san are here to be my LIAC."

  
  


"Hai" replied all of them.

  
  


"Ryoga? Why are you here?" asked Akane.

  
  


"Uh . . . Well . . . I . . . I am Shi-sama's LIAC too..

Daimyo Shi shoots Ryoga a questioning look and Ryoga responded with a pleadings look. 

  
  


"Wait a minute you mean Akane is going to live in the same house as Ryoga and this hentai?" stated Ranma.

  
  


"Who you calling a hentai Ranma-chan! Shouted Daimyo Shi.

  
  


"Ranma are you not going to be a LIAC for Chan Marie?" asks Washu.

  
  


"Yeah so?" said Ranma.

  
  


"Maire is a girl's name!" shouts Ryoga, Akane, Daimyo Shi, and Washu.

  
  


"That different!" states Ranma.

  
  


"How the hell is it different?" demands Akane.

  
  


"Well you are a girl Akane." states Ranma.

  
  


"Oh, Grow Up Ranma. If anyone should know how lust crazed a girl can be it is you." says Akane.

  
  


"Ranma crosses his arms and scowls "It is just not right, especially with these two hentai!"

  
  


"Hey, who you calling Hentai? Ranma!" shouts both Ryoga and Daimyo Shi.

  
  


"Ranma! Die!!" screams Akane as she kicks Ranma sky high between the two apartment buildings across from Daimyo Shi's house. Daimyo Shi raises his arms up like a football referee and exclaims "It is Good!" Daimyo Shi Bows before his new LIAC, who return it. Daimyo Shi asks "won't you all come in now?"

Akane, Ryoga, Washu and Hajime all follow in daimyo Shi to the Kitchen, where Daimyo Shi hands out cups with green tea in them. He then raises his cup and says "Here is to new beginning and new friends."

  
  


"Here here." reply all anime characters.

  
  


Owari

  
  


Hai = Yes

Hentai = pervert


	2. What happens when you take Anime Charact...

Anime Convention: an LIAC adventure

  
  


By: Daimyo Shi

  
  


The concept of LIAC [live In anime Characters] was brought forth by Tae.

  
  


Daimyo Shi walks down the main isle of CNAnime dressed in a Shinsengumi Haitoi over a Matching Blue Kimono and Hakama, A wakazashi and Katana are tucked in to his Obi. "So what should we do first?" asks Daimyo Shi to the four people following him. Ryoga look around at all the people dressed as anime characters. Ryoga was dressed in a white Karate Gi with Black trim with the kanji for Evil on his back. Akane was dressed in a purple cape, red pants and a yellow and red blouse with light blue boots. She also had died her hair red. Washu was dressed in a Dark Blue male Kimono and White Hakama with a borrowed Katana and Wakazashi in her obi. A small virtical scar graced he left check. Hajime, Unlike the rest was not Cosplaying and was dressed in Black Boots, a Black pair of jeans and a black Ghost in the Shell T-shirt. Hajime replied to Daimyo Shi question "Why would we know? This was your idea, remember?"

"Come on Hajime-san, it will be fun." said Akane.

"Why would anyone want to dress up as anime Characters is beyond me." asked Hajime.

"Because it is fun Hajime-san." replied Washu.

"You are supposed to be the Universe's greatest intellect and yet you choose to dress like that foolish Battousai." replied Hajime smoothly. 

"HEY, I already told you I only like him in the OVAs" said Washu indigently.

"Yeah, it seem that you have a thing for teenage swordsmen." said Daimyo Shi mockingly.

Akane chuckled at Daimyo Shi barbed comment. "Hajime-san don't be such a stick in the mud. You have to relax and have some fun." said Akane.

"How can I have any fun. I am surrounded on all sides by Ahou dressed up as anime Characters. Have they no pride?"

A collective sigh goes through Daimyo Shi and the other LIAC. "Well we could get some thing to eat I think that booth there has Soba." said Daimyo Shi

"Soba?" asked Hajime with a slight smirk.

As they get closer to the stand. Everyone can see a table filled with guys of all shapes and sizes dressed in either Meiji era cop uniforms or Shinsengumi garb with Katana for both. All of them are slurping down Soba. I couple of them I have quite the time getting the Soba from their bowls to their mouths with haichi.

"Who are they supposed to be" asked Hajime after ordering his Soba.

"Ah . . .Well they are supposed to be you, well except for that guy on the end. I think he trying to be Okina Souji." said Akane as she starts on her Udon

"Nani?" states Hajime in shock.

"Yeah, just because you are quasi-badguy doesn't mean you don't have fans. Heck even Shishio has fans." remarks Daimyo Shi while he eats his own soba.

"Why am I a quasi-badguy?" asked Hajime with a hint of indigently.

"Because the show called Rurounin Kenshin not Mae Sanbanme Taisa no Shinsengumi Hajime(1). You always trying to fight Kenshin or bait him. You also fairly antagonistic to everyone else in the Kenshingumi." replied Daimyo Shi

"So Hiko Seijirou." retorts Hajime

"True, but he protected by the annoying master anime by-law. Not that I care He SUCKS!" replied Daimyo Shi.

A deep booming voice of arrogance said "I heard that!"

"Speak of the devil Daimyo Shi." remarks Ryoga.

Everyone looks up at the tower Hiko Seijirou all decked out in his traditional garb.

"So what Hiko-chan, what of it?" replies Daimyo Shi, with a barbed tongue.

"You dare mock me, boy!" shouts Hiko.

"What you going to do about it, Kuno Takiwaki impression."

Hiko twitches slightly at that. Akane, Washu and Ryoga stand awed by Daimyo Shi sarcastic talent and daring. Washu whispers to Akane "it seems that Daimyo Shi has learned something from Hajime-san."

Hajime raised an Eyebrow at the impending fight. In a real fight Hiko would win.

"How dare you, I am the 13 master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu!" announces Hiko wind flowing through his mantle.

"Guess what Hiko-Chan I don't care, in fact there is nothing I care less about. If you expect Intimate me it not going to happen. You are the wrong sex to begin with. Now I have better things to do that watch you Superman Impersonation. So grab some Sake and go do some pottery. Hey, Look fan girls go pose for them!" said Daimyo Shi

"fan Girls?" Hiko goes over and pose for the seven fan girls who quite willingly feed his ego.

"Bah, if his ego gets any bigger there going to have rent a whole other building for it." remarked Daimyo Shi. Everyone laughs at this one. After this, they all finished their meals they wander the isles of Manga, anime, merchant and club tables. Akane picked up a few slayers Manga and some Sailor Moon DVDs, Ryoga picks up some Baki the Grappler manga and the Great Teacher Onizuka DVDs, Daimyo Shi grabs Cowboy Bebop DVD set, Some Real Bout High School Manga, A Lone Wolf and Cub Print, Ghost In The Shell T-shirt, and Utena DVD collection. Washu was grabbing EVA DVD set, Macross DVD Set and a Macross Plus DVD set. Hajime simply marvelled at all of the manics buying that was happening around him. He passed a big Rurounin Kenshin display and the several fans besieging it. "How can people like that Ahou So much Shi-san?"

"Because they think he cool. He got style and ability. I mean how many men do you know that can wear pink and get away with it." remarks Daimyo Shi "He is the hero, the repentant Ex-assassin, who falls in love with a pure and innocent kenjutsu instructor. Of course he fucks it up by developing complex about not being able to be happy and he can't dirty her with his blood soaked hands. He is so stupid about it." replied Daimyo Shi.

"Hai." answers Hajime.

All of them come across a Ranma ½ table littered with posters, most of which show Ranma ½ with Every other girl except Akane.

"How could he!" shouts Akane as he turns red with anger. 

Daimyo Shi and Ryoga look at each other and exclaim "It not My fault, Akane!"

"You both are such brave men you know that?" said Washu cooly.

"Hey you not possible on the receiving a half ton mallet to the head." replied Daimyo Shi.

"I am going to Kill him!" said Akane.

At this point all of the LIAC move away from Akane.

"Shi-san, we have to get her out of her before she kills some one Cosplaying as Ranma." whispers Ryoga.

"Yes you are right." replied Daimyo Shi "Akane why don't we go to the movie room they are playing Slayers Try."

"Slay him, that is exactly what I want to do."

"Who do you want to kill now Akane." remarks a new voice. Everyone turns around and faces a girl with short hair, a miniskirt and a low cut blouse. Her hair is a dirty blond and she has a sexy grin on. Daimyo Shi covers his nose and mouth in a quick blood and drool check.

"Nabiki, who are you supposed to be? Asked Akane, her anger forgotten.

"Kitsune from Love Hina." replied Daimyo Shi before Nabiki could reply. 

"Hai, Daimyo Shi-sama." replies Nabiki wrapping her arm around Daimyo Shi. A small trickle of blood starts making it way down from Daimyo Shi's nose.

"Nabiki-chan, where you go? We are supposed to be looking for a new LIAC master." said a bouncing cheerful girl dressed in Shiranui Mai's outfit from Fatal Fury. Ryoga's eyes bug out at the sight of this new girl and the very good look at her cleavage. Ryoga promptly passes out with a nose bleed. He falls into Akane's arms.

"I found him Mutsumi-chan, this is Daimyo Shi." replied Nabiki while giving Daimyo Shi a little squeeze.

"Oh?" said Mutsumi "Really? A pleasure to met you Daimyo Shi-sama Do you like my costume?" Mutsumi turned around so that Daimyo Shi can have a good look at her costume.. However, she trips on her own Obi and falls right on top of Daimyo Shi, knocking him and Nabiki down to the ground.

"You like sandwiches (2), Shi-sama." purred Nabiki suggestively.

"Nabiki-chan is seems Daimyo Shi has passed out."says Mutsumi.

"Ahou." remarks Hajime.

"Nabiki, we have to get Daimyo Shi and Ryoga home. They aren't going to recover here." says Akane

"Hai." As Nabiki and Mutsumi care Daimyo Shi while Washu and Akane carry Ryoga to the Mini-van. Hajime follows behind carrying everyone's bags of anime stuff.

Off in Dream land Daimyo Shi is thinking [how am I going to feed everyone.]

  
  


Owari

  
  
  
  


Notes:

Love these don't you? Anyway here they are.

  
  


(1) I made up this name possible the title of another fanfic of mine I not sure if it in the right order to pass as Japanese. It is quite the mouthful.

(2) Anyone wondering at this point I am a Guy. The Daimyo should give it away I never heard of any Female Daimyo, anyone who as can correct me if they like.

Japanese Words is order of appearance

  
  


Haitoi: a Coat like garment often worn over a Kimono for Men. Tenchi's Grand father wears one in the opening of the 9 OVA episode and Does the entire Shinsengumi in the Rurounin Kenshin OVAs

  
  


Wakazashi: A samurai's short Sword.

Katana: A samurai's long sword, often referred as his soul.

Obi: a belt to a Kimono tied front for men, back for women. Women's obis are normally quite a bit wider as well.

Kanji: Japanese name for Chinese characters used as part of their language.

Soba: Buckwheat noodles, very yummy had some for lunch today. Can be served in soup or cold with dipping sauces.

Meiji: Era name of the time the main story of Rurounin Kenshin is set in. The era Name of Tenno Meiji [the Japanese Emperor Meiji] starts in 1868.

Haichi: Chopsticks

Udon: Flat Noodles

Ahou: Idiot, Fool, Stupid. This is a dialect term form the Kyoto, Baka is the more common term comes from Tokyo region. Motoko from Love Hina [also from Kyoto] uses it too.

Shinsengumi: A police type militia in Kyoto during the Japanese Civil War literally New Choice Group

Mae Sanbanme Taisa no Shinsengumi Hajime: literally Former Third Captain of the Shinsengumi Hajime

Sake: please tell me you don't really need this one? Japanese Rice Wine

Hai: Yes


End file.
